No Matter What
by Eeyore1245
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been apart for 6 years. Rachel's been in New York, Finn in Lima. Rachel's visiting her dads in Lima. What's gonna go down between her and Finn during her visit? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfic! I've been reading fics on this site for a while and decided to give writing one a shot! So here's my first attempt at some Finchel-ness. Feedback is loved. No negative feedback, but if you have any advice for how to improve, it's welcomed! Thanks:)**

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

I was driving through the small town of Lima, Ohio after six years. _Six years._ Six years since I last saw Finn Hudson. Five and a half since we broke up. After graduation, I had moved to New York on a full scholarship to NYADA. Finn stayed in Lima to go to OSU. We had tried long distance, but it didn't work for us. Six months after I moved to New York, we agreed to just stop the long distance and wait until college was over so Finn could move to New York, then we would start our lives together.

"I promise," he had said one night over the phone. "I promise we'll be together."

"No matter what?" I had said.

_No matter what._ That's what he had said. No matter what happened during the four years of college apart, we would be together. About three weeks before he was scheduled to move to New York, he called. That phone call still haunts me to this day.

"_Hello?" I answered the phone. _

"_Hey, Rach."_

_I instantly noticed the pain in his voice, the pain he was obviously trying to hide. _

"_Finn? What's wrong? What's going on?"_

"_I don't think it's gonna work out," He replied. "I don't belong in New York. If I move there, I'll only be dragging you down." _

"_Finn, don't say that," I told him, trying to keep my voice steady. "You DO belong here. We belong together, Finn. Don't you know that?" How could he do this to me? To us? _

"_I'm sorry, Rachel," He said, before hanging up._

"_You promised," I whispered to myself as I sat down on the couch and started to cry._

That was two years ago. Now, here I was, back in Lima. I was coming to visit my dads. I hadn't seen them since I left for New York 6 years ago, and I missed them dearly. The only problem was that I was bound to run into—him—while I'm here, and I'm not looking forward to that. I pulled up in front of my childhood home, hopped out of the car I had rented, and walked up the path I hadn't walked up in six years.

Finn's POV

I guess I could call life good. I was the football coach at Mckinley, I had a nice house, and a beautiful fiancée, but every now and then, I have to ask myself _what if?_ What if I hadn't ended that relationship? What if I had moved to New York? What if we still talked to each other? She's probably on Broadway by now, and dating someone too. That's okay, though. I'm gonna get married soon. I've moved on.

"Finn, honey," my fiancée's voice floated in the living room from the kitchen. "You need to go grocery shopping."

I sighed. I hated going grocery shopping.

"Why can't you go, babe?" I asked.

"Because, silly," Quinn said, poking her head into the living room. "I have an appointment at the nail salon."

Of course she does.

"Okay, Quinn, I'll go."

She smiled as she walked over to me and kissed me.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I replied, smiling.

She turned around and walked back into the kitchen, emerging a few seconds later with a piece of folded paper in her hand.

"Here," she said, handing the paper to me. "That's the grocery list. _Go_," she said sternly, ushering me to the door. "The store isn't open all night."

"Right," I said, grabbing my jacket and car keys on my way out the door.

I was walking through the store, reading the list Quinn had given me, not paying attention to where I was going, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was—" but I stopped. The short, brunette in front of me looked so familiar. I knew her.

"Rachel?" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Finn," she breathed out.

**So what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? Should I write the next chapter? Should I never write again? Please tell me what you thought of it. I'd love to hear your thoughts! No negative comments, please. Constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks for reading!**

**~KittyKat84173**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is chapter 2 of No Matter What! I already have this whole story planned, how it goes, how it ends, yada yada yada….. I just have to write it out. This story may be finished by next Sunday! Well, here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Even though sometimes I wish I did:(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Rachel's POV

Dad, Daddy, and I had talked for about an hour before announcing they needed to go grocery shopping.

"I'll go," I said.

I mean, what could go wrong? Everything. Everything could go wrong. I was walking through the store, when I noticed a tall, familiar man walking towards me, totally oblivious to where he was going. Oh no! I knew I would run into him sometime while I was here, but I've literally only been in Lima for an hour! In my rush to get out of the store before he noticed me, I bumped into him. I looked down at my feet, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was—" he stopped mid-sentence and I froze too, knowing the worst was coming.

"Rachel?" he asks.

I look up at him and instantly regret it. He looks the same, if not better. He stares down at me with his chocolate-brown eyes and smiles. _My _smile. The smile he only reserved for me.

"Finn," I breathe out.

"Rachel," he says again. "What are you doing in Lima?"

"Visiting my dads," I replied. "I haven't been here in six years."

"Six years," he says, obviously lost in thought.

I shifted my weight. This was getting a little awkward for me. Especially since all I want to do is kiss him.

"So, um, long time to talk," I say, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, two years actually," he says, losing himself in thought again. "2 years….." he says again.

"Well, I'd—I'd love to catch up and all, but I told my dads I would be back soon so….." I trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta get going too. How about we get together and meet up while you're here?" he says suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, um, here's my number," I say, pulling a pen and a sticky note pad out of my purse and quickly writing it down before handing it to him.

He wrote his down and I finished my shopping, not able to shake the perfect image of his face out of my mind. When I got back to my dads place, I dropped the groceries on the counter, and ran upstairs to my childhood bedroom. I picked up my phone and pressed 2 on it, speed dialing my best friend in the whole world.

"Kurt?" I say when he answers the phone. "Kurt, I just ran into Finn."

"Already?" he asks, surprised. "Haven't you only been there for like 2 hours? Did you go looking for him?"

"No!" I answered angrily. Why would he even ask that?

"I told you before I left that I didn't want to see him. He broke my heart, Kurt. But the whole two minutes I was talking to him, all I wanted to do was kiss him. Is there something wrong with me?"

He laughed. "No, that's called love, sweetie. You still love him don't you?"

I sighed. He was right. "I thought I had gotten over him, but I guess not."

"What are you gonna do, Rachel?" he asks me, all serious again.

"I don't know, Kurt. He gave me his number so we could reconnect while I'm here, and I have so many questions for him, but I'm afraid of the answers."

"Well, what I say, is take him up on his offer. You deserve to get those answers! He really screwed you over, and he has some explaining to do!" he says in mock demand.

I laughed. "Thanks, Kurt, for dealing with me all these years. You're the best best friend ever."

"No problem, Diva. And I know I am," he says with a laugh. "Now, I have to go, sorry Rachel, but I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," I say with a sigh.

"Everything will work out, Rachel. I have a feeling it will. Bye Diva," he says.

"Bye Kurt," I say, ending the call and putting my phone down.

Kurt was right. I deserve to know why he broke my heart. I lay down, suddenly feeling tired, and think about what it would be like if we had stayed together…

Nobody's POV

*Flashback*

Finn and the rest of New Directions were discussing Puck's graduation party.

"Hey, Rach, don't you think this is—" he said turning to the left where Rachel had been standing only seconds before.

He turned back to the group. "Hey, where'd Rachel go?" he asked them.

All he got were a few shrugs and 'I don't knows' before everyone started talking about the party again. He sighed, having a feeling where she had gone off to. Finn walked through the double front doors of Mckinley High and through the halls until reaching his destination—the choir room. There was Rachel, standing in front of the glass case that held the first place Nationals trophy. He could see her reflection in the glass, and, as he got closer, realized she was crying.

"Hey," he said in a soothing tone. "Don't be sad. It's only high school. And you're going to NYADA next year! Aren't you excited?"

She turned around to look at him. "I am, but what about us?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I don't understand…" Finn said, a confused look on his face.

She sniffled. "I mean, what if long distance doesn't work?"

"It is going to work," Finn said, confidence in his voice, as he pulled her close to him. "You know how I know?"

She shook her head.

"Because we're Finchel! We can do anything!" he said. Rachel laughed at the mention of their couple name.

"What happens after college?" Rachel asks, scared again about their future.

"Well," Finn says, stroking her hair. "I move to New York, we get married, and a few years later, start a family together. Live happily ever after, like we always wanted."

"You mean that?" Rachel asks, looking up to meet his eyes.

Finn wipes the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. "Of course I do, Rachel. I love you."

"I love you, too," Rachel says, smiling as she leans up to kiss him.

*End Flashback*

Quinn's POV

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Finn to get home. What was taking so damn long? It's not like the store is that far away and it's not like the list is that long! Finally, I hear the front door unlock and Finn walks in, carrying multiple bags.

"It's about time!" I say, teasingly.

I get up to help him put away the food. Once we finished, we went back in the living room, and cuddled up on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, I ask:

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into Rachel," he says, staring at the TV that's not even on.

"Rachel? As in Rachel Berry? Your ex-girlfriend?" I ask, horrified.

"Yep, that's the one," he says, still not looking at me.

Rupaul? Last time I checked, she was in New York moping about how Finn left her. Or, at least, that's what Mercedes told me.

"What's she doing in Lima?" I ask, cooling down a bit.

"Visiting her dads. We might get together and catch up while she's here," he says.

I bit my lip. He sounded eager to see her again! What the hell is up with that?

"Do you, um, still have feelings for her?" I ask.

He laughs. "Quinn, let me see your left hand," he says.

I'm confused, but I do anyway.

"You see that?" he asks, pointing at my engagement ring. "What is that?"

"My engagement ring," I respond, still confused.

"And who gave it to you?"

"You."

"And what does that tell you?"

"That you love me."

"There ya go," he says, smiling. "I love you. No one else. Just you," he says, placing a light kiss on my nose. "Now, I'm beat, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Alright," I say, after he kisses me.

"'Night, Quinn."

"Good night, Finn," I say, watching him walk down the hall to our bedroom.

I had a feeling that visiting her dads wasn't the only reason Rachel was in Lima. I'll have to get a hold of her and tell her he's mine!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter 2! I know, I know, Quinn doesn't belong with Finn! Don't worry, I <span>PROMISE<span> you that this story will end with Finn and Rachel together, the whole Quinn and Finn thing is just a part of the conflict. One more thing, if you want the next chapter, I want at least 4 new reviews! So go and review, subscribe, favorite, all that fun stuff! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, e**v**eryone Thanks for all the reviews! I got twice as much as I asked for, so I'd like to thank you! I actually thought this story was gonna suck, and nobody would read it, so I'm surprised so many of you like it! Here's chapter 3, I'm giving it to you early (I was gonna make you wait until tomorrow afternoon before putting it up) so you should thank me! "Thank you, KittyKat84173! We love you!" "Aww, you're welcome! I love you, too!" I just realized that I'm rambling again, so I'm gonna stop right now before I start talking about my cat (which is ADORABLE by the way) and let you read! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Or Coca-Cola. Or Malibu's. Which are both mentioned later in this chapter….**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Finn's POV

One week later….

It's been one week since I saw Rachel, and she hasn't called me yet, nor have I called her. She hadn't been too happy to see me, and I'd been afraid to call her. I came home after a long day at work, to find Quinn in our bedroom, her suitcase open on the bed, and her rushing back and forth in the room, throwing things into the suitcase every time she passed it.

"Uhh, Quinn?" I asked.

She turned towards me, smiling. "Hey, babe," she said, quickly crossing the room to peck me on the lips before going back to packing. I was still confused. What was she doing?

"Quinn," I said again. "What, exactly, are you doing?"

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked, not stopping her work. "I'm going to California to visit my dad."

I just stared at her.

"I leave tomorrow?" She says slowly, as if she were talking to a five year old.

I still stared at her.

"Any of this ringing a bell?" she asks.

I shake my head. I had no idea what she was talking about. When did she say anything about her dad? I racked my brain, trying to find one moment she mentioned visiting her dad, and came up with nothing. Maybe people were right, maybe I didn't listen as much as I thought.

She sighs. "Okay, I guess I'll tell you again. I'm going to visit my dad for the next 6 days, and I'll be back next Saturday morning," she says slowly.

I only nod my head, trying to process what she just said.

She tells me she needs to finish packing, so I go out into the living room and flip on a football game. After what seems like hours, Quinn finishes packing and we go to bed early, having to get up early so I can bring Quinn to the airport.

* * *

><p>The next day….<p>

Rachel's POV

I sat on my bed, staring down at the piece of paper in my left hand that said "Finn Hudson 555-0158", and my phone in my right hand. I had been doing this every day, multiple times a day, for the past week. I wanted to call him, but every time I dialed the number, I cancelled the call before he answered the phone. I took a deep breath and dialed. Holding the phone up to my ear, keeping my thumb on the "End Call" button just in case, I listened to the 3 rings when he answered.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other end answer.

"Hi, Finn," I said nervously.

"Rachel," he replied, sounding ensuthiastic. "You decide to take my offer?"

"Actually, Finn, I have," I say, hearing the confidence in my voice get stronger with each word.

"Really? Cool!" Finn says. "You free tonight?"

"Yeah, actually, I am," I say, knowing I would have to call Kurt as soon as I got off the phone with Finn.

"Sweet. How about you meet me outside Malibu's at eight?" he asks.

Malibu's was the most popular bar in Lima. Well, actually, it was the only bar in Lima, which made it the most popular.

"Sounds good, see you there," I say, smiling again.

"Yeah, see you," Finn says before I hear the dial-tone in my ear.

I looked at the clock next to the bed, 5:00pm. I had three hours to find something to wear before I would see Finn later tonight.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

Rachel was _drunk_. Like _really_ drunk. I didn't understand how someone as small as her could drink so much alcohol and not throw up or pass out, but some how, she was still dancing with random guys on the dance floor while I sat in a booth stirring the ice around in my Cola. Rachel stumbled back over to me, and sat down in the seat across from me.

"Thiss iss ssooo ffuunnn FFiiinnnyyy," she slurred. She giggled then hiccupped, which just caused more giggles.

She went to reach for the drink she had ordered before going to dance, but I grabbed it and put it in some chick's hand as she passed us.

"Heyyy. That wasss mmminneeee. FFiiinnnyyy!" she whined. "Whyyy did youuu dooo thaaaaat?"

I laughed again before responding. "You've had enough, Rach. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Noooooo!" she exclaimed. "I wanna staaayyyy!"

"Sorry, Rach," I chuckled. "We gotta go. I have to get you home."

I grabbed her hand and headed for the door. We went out to my car and as I started the engine, Rachel spoke up.

"Wait!" she said digging through her purse. "I don't have myyy keyyy! I have no where to go."

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. "Would you like to stay over at my place?"

She looked up at me, hopeful. "Can I?"

"Of course," I say smiling.

She smiles too, and I start driving to my house. We get to my place and I lead her in, making her sit on the couch. I pull blankets and a pillow out of the closet and drop them at the top of the couch.

"The bathroom's over there," I say pointing to the closed bathroom door, knowing she would need it some time in the night. She unfolds the blanket and lies down. I start walking to my bedroom, when Rachel says:

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thank you," she replies.

"You're welcome," I say. "Good night, Rachel."

"Good night, Finn."

I walk into my bedroom and shut the door. I fall asleep within minutes of lying down.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of Rachel running into the bathroom. I find her kneeling over the toilet and I kneel down next to her, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. When she finishes, she flushes the toilet and leans back against the wall, closing her eyes. I stand up and pull the mouthwash out of the cupboard, handing it to her. She opens her eyes, takes it, and rinses out her mouth. She then walks back out to the living room and I follow behind her.<p>

"You need something?" I ask her as she sits down on the couch. "Some food? Water? Aspirin?"

She shakes her head. "I just want to sleep."

"Alright," I say, walking back to my room. About ten minutes later, there's a knock on my door. I open it to find Rachel, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You okay?" I ask, panicking. I'm not so used to crying girls. She shakes her head, answering my question.

"You wanna talk?"

She nods her head and I lead her to my bed, letting her sit on the edge. I let her cry for a few minutes before talking.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"My life sucks."

I was taken aback by this. "What? How can you say that? You live in New York! Like you've always wanted!"

"It's not what I thought it would be. I'm not on Broadway. I don't live in a nice condo; I live in a crappy apartment. And," her voice lowered so low I almost missed what she said. "I don't have you."

I was surprised by this.

"You're all I'd ever wanted, Finn, but I lost you. And the day I lost you, my whole life turned upside down. I miss you, Finn, and I have no clue what's gonna happen now, but—"

She stopped because I was kissing her. I didn't know why. Well, actually, I kind of did. When we were together and she would rant on like that, I would always kiss her to get her to stop. I pulled back and she bit her lip.

"Did you know," she started. "That I'm still a virgin?"

I stared at her. Was she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?

"You—you mean you never met anyone?" I asked, surprised.

"I dated, sure, but never, did, that," her voice lowered again. "I always thought you would be my first."

"Maybe I still will be," I said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed. Tonight, Quinn didn't matter. I didn't even think about her once. All I could think about was the girl next to me, who I think I never stopped loving.

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with a massive headache. Where am I? What happened last night? I look to my right and see the only person I have ever loved, Finn Hudson. That's when I remember. Oh gosh! I had sex with Finn! I quietly got out of bed, quickly found my clothes and put them on, before going out into the kitchen in search of Aspirin. I had looked in the bathroom the night before, didn't find any, and quit looking after that. As I walk past the fridge, though, something catches my eye. "Save the Date!", it said at the top in an elegant scrawl. In the middle of the page, there is a picture of Finn and a blonde girl who I instantly recognize as my past enemy, Quinn Fabray. No. No, no, no, _no_!He can't be engaged, he just can't be! I keep reading: "Join Lucy Q. Fabray and Finn C. Hudson on this magical day! October 15, 2018. No. No, this can't be happening. He can't be getting married in 3 months! No! I rip the paper off the fridge and storm into the bedroom.

"FINN! GET UP!" I yell.

He jumps and looks at me. "What?"

"What is this?" I ask, throwing the paper at him.

He stares at it for a few seconds before saying: "Rach, you don't understand."

"So you're not engaged?"

"Well, no but—"

"So you are engaged?"

"Well, yes but—"

"So you lied to me?"

"Huh?" he says, staring at me dumb founded.

"When you said you loved me last night, that was a lie?"

"No! I just—"

"Cheated on your fiancée," I spit the last word.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"I'm done with you, Finn," I say, turning around and walking into the living room. I grab my jacket and purse and head for the door when he wraps his fingers around my wrist, keeping me from leaving.

"Finn, let me go," I say through my teeth.

"Rachel," he says.

"Finn," I say, louder. "Let. Me. Go."

His fingers loosen from around my wrist and I grab the door knob. Before walking out I say:

"I will never, ever give you the time of day again, Finn Hudson. Don't try to contact me."

I turned the knob and flung myself out into the warm July morning sun and started walking towards the direction of my dads' house, tears running down my cheeks all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's REALLY long, but I wanted all this stuff to happen in the same chapter. I had to put some more Finchel angst in there to make it more exciting:) Next chapter will be set when Quinn gets back from her trip. Then there will only be one more chapter and this story will be over! I'm thinking of writing a story where YOU are the characters. I've seen some people doing this, and thought it would be fun. Tell me what you think about that and I will have more info later. I want 6 new reviews before putting the next chapter up again. I just realized I rambled again and you probably didn't read all this. I gotta work on not rambling…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Wow, when I had planned this story, I always thought it would have WAY more chapters then this, but there's only gonna be 5! Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing what you have to say:) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Finn's POV

I sat on the bed, waiting for Quinn to get home. She would be getting a ride from the airport from a friend, for which I was grateful. It gave me more time to think about how I was gonna word things. I had to tell her what happened with Rachel 6 days ago. I had to tell her I loved Rachel still. Worst of all, I had to tell her I didn't love her. I heard the house phone ring, which was weird since nobody called that phone anymore. I just decided to let the machine get it. I didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. I listened as a beep sounded and the caller started their message.

"Hello?" a male voice sounded. Silence. "Well, I guess nobody's there. Hey, Quinny. It's Jack. You're probably wondering why I called this phone, but you didn't answer your cell! I was just calling to make sure you made it home safe. I miss you already! Call me as soon as you get this message. I love you, baby."

The message ended. It took me a minute before what just happened was processed in my brain. Some guy, named Jack, called Quinn and he acted as if she were his girlfriend! What the hell? I jump up off the bed and go into the living room. Grabbing the house phone, I listen to the message once. Twice. Three times. Until I had every word memorized. Until I knew exactly what was going on. Quinn was cheating on me. I was so angry I threw the phone at the wall. Just then, I heard the front door unlock and Quinn walked in.

"Finn!" she exclaimed as the dropped her bags and hurried over to me. She tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away.

"Finn?" she asked concern in her voice. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"Why were you in California?" I asked, anger building up inside me, waiting for her to say something that would set me off.

"I was visiting my dad," she said slowly. "Are you alright, Finn?"

"Then who's Jack and why did he just call saying he 'misses you already'?"

She just stares at me, as tons of emotions cross her face. Shock, guilt, pain, horror, until she settled on looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" she says.

"Quinn, I know what's going on!" I shout, making her flinch. "You're cheating on me! You're a lying little bitch who gets it where ever you can!"

I see the pain cross her face and the tears threatened to spill over at my words. I didn't care. I really did not care. It was true and she knew it.

"Finn," she says, her voice cracking. "Finn, I'm so—"

I cut her off. "Don't even say that! You're not, you're not sorry!" she flinches again.

I walked towards the door and grab my coat.

"Finn, please," she pleads. "Please, I love y—"

I cut her off again, turning to look at her. "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." I say each word slowly and clearly. "You don't love me, Quinn. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me every time we were together. I should have never believed you."

"Are—are you leaving me?" she asks, her voice breaking on the word 'leaving'.

"Yes. The wedding is off, Quinn," I say, turning and walking out the front door, knowing exactly what I had to do now.

* * *

><p>I sat in my car in front of the Berry's house. I had to talk to Rachel. I had to explain <span>everything.<span> I took a deep breath, and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited, regretting it the minute it opened. Rachel's dad, Leroy, stood there. I knew Rachel would have told them about last week, so he surprised me when, instead of yelling or something, he looked curious as to what I was doing here. I was liked Leroy, he was the nice one.

"Why hello, Finn," he said, not sounding mad at all. Maybe he was just good at acting, like Rachel. "Long time no see. What brings you here?"

"I was actually looking to talk to Rachel. I assume she told you what happened a few days ago and I wanted—no, need to explain everything to her," I said in one breath.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, Finn, I'm sorry to say that Rachel is no longer her. She went home to New York."

I sigh. I was too late.

"You still seeing that Quinn girl?"

"No, actually, it turned out she was cheating on me, so I broke it off."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not," I say without thinking. And I realize, I'm not sorry to know she was cheating.

Mr. Berry looks at me thoughtfully again. "Why is that, Finn?"

I swallow. "Because I'm still in love with your daughter."

He looks at me and I brace myself for the yelling I was expecting before, but instead he just says two words.

"I know."

"Ex—Excuse me?" I say, taken aback.

"When you and Rachel dated back in high school, I saw the way you would look at her. Like she was everything. The sky, the moon, the stars. As if the planets revolved around her instead of the sun. The way you looked at her, Finn, was with a passion, with a love, that never burns out. That never dies, no matter what happened to the two of you."

I stare at him, in shock of his powerful words. He was right. He was right about all of it. I took this as my time to leave.

"Thanks Mr. Berry," I said, turning around and heading back to my car.

"You know, Finn," he shouted after me. "If you hurry up, her flight hasn't left yet."

I feel a sudden hope fill my heart. I turn around to look at Mr. Berry, standing on the front porch smiling.

"Thanks again, Mr. Berry!" I say running the rest of the way to my car. As I start of the engine, Mr. Berry shouts again, and I hear his voice through the open window as I drive away.

"No matter what, Finn! No matter what happens never let her go!"

I rev the engine and head towards the airport as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

It took an hour to go through security and all that, but I was glad to be going home. I had missed New York, more than I thought I would. I pulled my laptop out of my carry on and opened it. It would be another hour before I could get on board the plane. I had some pictures from my trip I wanted to put on it. I pulled my camera out and connected it to the laptop. When I tried to put the first picture on, though, it said the computer memory was full and I had to delete some stuff. I went to my videos and clicked on the first one I saw, labeled 'June 18, 2012'. I remembered that day instantly. It was the day I graduated from high school. This was a video that Finn had made for me. I watched as a younger Finn appeared on the screen. He spoke.

"Hey, Rachel. I just wanted to say that I love you, baby, and I am so proud of you. I don't ever wanna let you go, and this song is for you."

The younger Finn on the screen stepped back and he grabbed his guitar before sitting down on a stool. He started to sing.

_Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>Don't you worry about the distance<em>  
><em>I'm right there if you get lonely<em>  
><em>Give this song another listen<em>  
><em>Close your eyes<em>  
><em>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<em>  
><em>I'm by your side<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me<em>

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>I know times are getting hard<em>  
><em>But just believe me, girl<em>  
><em>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<em>  
><em>We'll have it good<em>  
><em>We'll have the life we knew we would<em>  
><em>My word is good<em>

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>I've got so much left to say<em>  
><em>If every simple song I wrote to you<em>  
><em>Would take your breath away<em>  
><em>I'd write it all<em>  
><em>Even more in love with me you'd fall<em>  
><em>We'd have it all<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
><em>But they've got planes and trains and cars<em>  
><em>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<em>  
><em>Our friends would all make fun of us<em>  
><em>And we'll just laugh along because we know<em>  
><em>That none of them have felt this way<em>  
><em>Delilah I can promise you<em>  
><em>That by the time we get through<em>  
><em>The world will never ever be the same<em>  
><em>And you're to blame<em>

_Hey there Delilah_  
><em>You be good and don't you miss me<em>  
><em>Four more years and you'll be done with school<em>  
><em>And I'll be making history like I do<em>  
><em>You'll know it's all because of you<em>  
><em>We can do whatever we want to<em>  
><em>Hey there Delilah here's to you<em>  
><em>This one's for you<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me.<em>

He stopped singing and stood up off the stole, setting his guitar down and walking towards the camera, smiling.

"I love you, Rachel. Forever and always. Don't you ever forget that."

The video came to a close, and the screen turned black. I realized that there were tears streaming down my face, just like the first time I had seen the video. The only difference was then I had been crying out of happiness. I needed full closure from Finn, but I wasn't sure how I was gonna get it.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

I was halfway through the airport, running as fast as possible. I had bought the cheapest ticket at the front desk that would get me as close to gate G as possible. Now, I was running. I had to get to gate G as soon as possible. I couldn't let Rachel get away. Not again. I finally made it to gate G, 15 minutes later, and watched as the plane that Rachel was on rolled down the runway and took off into the air. I was too late. She was gone. I would never see her again. Her last words to me echoed in my mind _"I will never __ever__ give you the time of day again Finn Hudson. Don't try to contact me." _I swallow past the lump in my throat as I sit down in a chair, putting my head in my hands. I blew it. I just last the one person who has ever meant the world to me.

Rachel's POV

"Last call for flight 37 to New York. Last call for flight 37" I heard a women say over the speaker. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door that would lead me onto the plane. I stopped in front of the entrance, thinking. I never got my answers from Finn. I never got full closure. But if I stayed to do that, it would hurt more. Maybe a clean break was better.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the flight attendant asked. "Are you getting on the plane or not?'

I opened my mouth. "I'm…"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, a cliffhanger! So how'd you like this one? Were you surprised by the whole thing with Quinn? Or did you see that one coming? I would LOVE to see what you thought of chapter 4! Make sure you review! 7 more reviews before I put up the next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to go to my profile and check out my other fanfic(which I will be starting within the next few days) where YOU are the cast! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey There Delilah" or the Plain White T's. And if you're wondering, I did change a word in the song to fit the story. (Two more years… became four more years…)**


	5. Final Chapter

**Hello readers! This is the final chapter to No Matter What! I would just like to say thank you for reading this story, reviewing, subscribing, etc… I love you all for that! I hope you enjoyed my story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Rachel's POV

"I'm…. not. I'm not getting on," I told the flight attendant. She shrugged and closed the door.

I turned around, knowing where I had to go.

Finn's POV

I watch as the plane takes off down the runway, taking the one person I love the most away from me forever. I swallow past the lump in my throat and sit down in a chair, putting my head in my hands. I sit there for a few minutes before I hear someone say my name.

"Finn?"

I look up and, to my surprise, Rachel is standing there.

"Rachel?" I say in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," she responds. I can tell she's trying to hide the pain in her voice.

I stand up. "I came to see you."

"Your fiancée won't be too happy about that," she says bitterly.

I look down at my feet. "I broke things off with her. She was cheating on me."

"Oh, Finn," she says. I look up at her and all signs of the bitterness from before was gone, replaced with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I shake my head. "I don't deserve your sympathy."

She looks at me, curious.

"I put you through so much shit, Rachel; I don't deserve your sympathy. I don't deserve anybody's sympathy. I'm such a screw up. I let Quinn trick me again, I let you go, and I'm so sor—" I was cut off by her lips crashing on mine.

When she pulls back, tears are glistening on her cheeks.

"Finn, I love you _so much._ And even with all the shit that's happened to us, I will never stop loving you. I could never love you any less. Hell, I think I love you even more than I did before. I don't love anyone else as much as I love you."

I kissed her again, and it felt so magical. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and she kisses me back.

"Say that again," I whisper against her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I say when she pulls back. "I promise I will always love you. No matter what."

"No matter what," She repeats.

I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk out of the airport, finally starting our lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short, but there wasn't much left to the story. I hope you liked this story! Again, thanks SO MUCH for reading No Matter What! Watch out for other stories by me!<br>**

**-Emma (KittyKat84173)**

**P.S. I will not be doing the other story that I said I would start. Sorry if you were looking forward to it, but I didn't get enough character bios for it.**


End file.
